Ujian, nih!
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: "Gue sumpahin soal MTK yang lagi lu itung gak ketemu jawabannya."—SMPIndo!AU—Lika-liku mereka dalam mengerjakan Ujian Nasional/sekuel


**A/N :** Yo! Sudah berapa lama tak bersua? Intinya sih sudah berbulan-bulan, hahaha. Sekuel untuk drabbles sebelumnya ini sudah ditulis setelah saya mengikuti UN dan... karena males, yaudah publishnya ketika saya sendiri lagi UAS /lol/ Dan terimakasih untuk mereka yang sudah review di fict sebelumnya, makasih banget pakai sangat dan amat /okestop/ Yosh, **saa douzo!**

* * *

 **Ujian, nih!**

 **.**

 **drabble collection; sekuel**

 **Kancolle x Touken Ranbu**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kancolle © Kadokawa Game**

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitrogame**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), SMPIndo!AU, dan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Sarapan**

Tsurumaru kicep begitu melihat _magic jar_ kosong akan nasi.

"Beli nasi kuning atau nasi uduk sana!" suruh ibunya.

Lekas ia menarik pedal sepeda demi sebungkus sarapan. Guna amunisi untuk UN hari ini.

* * *

 **2\. Belajar (lagi)**

Akagi membalik lembar demi lembar modul Bahasa Indonesia. Matanya bergerak mengikuti untaian soal-soal yang tertera.

"Ilah, serius amat. Biasanya juga kayak Tsurumaru, 'santai..'. Sekarang malah panik, ngaco lu."

Shokudaikiri kena getok modul Bahasa Indonesia.

* * *

 **3\. Pengarahan**

Ibu Nagato berdiri di sekian banyak barisan anak-anak yang setelah ini akan mengikuti UN. Sang kepala sekolah tersebut mengangguk-angguk melihat murid-muridnya sudah begitu siap. Kemudian Ibu Nagato memberikan pengarahannya.

"Ibu, nanti kita pulang jam berapa?" tanya Tsurumaru tanpa rasa dosa selepas Ibu Nagato memberikan nasihat.

Alhasil, Tsurumaru sukses ditatap teman-teman kagum.

 _Berani banget lu, sumpah dah._

* * *

 **4\. Segel**

Ichigo hampir menahan tawanya kala sudah sampai di depan ruangan. Tertempel di pintu kertas bertuliskan 'Ruangan Disegel'. Ini ruang kelas atau TKP kriminal? Pakai disegel segala.

"Ada _Kyuubi_ nya di dalam,"

"Bodo amat, Ichigo."

* * *

 **5\. Pengawas**

Kalau tidak segera tutup mulut, mungkin Suzuya sudah menjerit senang. Gimana tidak senang dapat pengawas tampan rupawan nan menggoda iman? Tubuh tinggi dan kacamata yang bertengger itu semakin membuat Suzuya gila.

 _'plak'_

Tangan mulus Shoukaku mendarat pelan di pipi Suzuya.

"Fokus UNnya dong. Kepincutnya sama om-om. Idih, gue sih ogah,"

"Tapi om-om ini bisa bikin gue makin mantap ngerjain UNnya,"

"Terserah lu deh."

* * *

 **6\. Papan**

"HAHAHAHAHA HANJIIR NGAKAK! PAPANNYA SI ICHIGO GAMBAR SNOW WHITE!"

—Kongou kena timpuk papan _butterfly_ merah mudanya Haruna.

* * *

 **7\. Ngobrol**

Soal-soal Bahasa Indonesia tidak terlalu sulit menurut Amatsukaze. Yang bikin sulit itu pengawasnya.

"Iya nih, anakku kadang suka pusing gitu. Kenapa ya?"

"Coba aja diperiksa ke dokter bla bla bla."

Amatsukaze ngebatin.

 _Si anjeg emang nih pengawasnya. Belum pernah keselek LJK kayaknya._

* * *

 **8\. Kartu Peserta**

"Eh, Haruna, liat kartu peserta gue gak?"

"... enggak. Ilang?"

"Bukan, ketelen."

Zuikaku kena tampar Haruna.

* * *

 **9\. Kertas Coretan**

Bagi Yamanbagiri, kertas buram selembar itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengerjakan semua soal UN Matematika. Haduh, ngerjain soal perbandingan saja bisa ngabisin setengah halaman, gimana yang lain?

"Bruh, bagi kertas dong. Kan lu bawa banyak tuh,"

"Gak. Beli sono di koperasi,"

"Pelit dasar. Gue sumpahin UN MTK lu gak lancar."

Yamanbagiri lekas menyodorkan selembar untuk Uguisumaru yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 **10\. Panik**

 _Waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian tersisa sepuluh menit_ —

—Kemudian terdengar teriakan anak-anak dari sebagian ruang ujian.

* * *

 **11\. Nyelekit**

"Aduh.., duh.. gila ah gak kuat,"

Kursi Ichigo duduk ditendang kecil dari belakang. Pemuda itu mendelik ke belakang, "Apaan sih lu, Haruna?"

"Berisik tau gak. Lagian lu kenapa sih?" bisik Haruna.

"Angka-angkanya bikin nyelekit, hati gue tergores,"

"Alay lu, najis."

* * *

 **12\. Tidak Ketemu**

Kepalanya ia sangga dengan tangan, Kongou sibuk mencorat-coret di lembar soal UN Matematika. Gambar bangun ruang, masukin rumus, coret angka ini-itu. Setengah lembar kertas buram habis sudah hanya untuk menghitung soal laknat tersebut. Wajahnya sumringah begitu sudah mendapatkan hasil.

Mata Kongou mulai menjelajah pilihan jawaban.

Hasil yang ia dapatkan dengan pilihan jawaban tidak ada yang cocok.

"... anjrit."

* * *

 **13\. Ragu**

Mata yang biasanya mengkilat-kilat itu kini tergantikan mata layu nan sendu. Menatap deretan pilihan jawaban yang sangat tidak bisa Shoukaku ingat sama sekali membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Oke, jadi ambigu ini.

"Ini kongruen kan? Bukan, bukan kongruen. Hmm.. sebangun sih iya, cuma—,"

"Cuma kamu yang aku cinta,"

Ampas rautan sukses bikin Tsurumaru batuk-batuk.

* * *

 **14\. Mudah**

Masalah UN Bahasa Inggris, Shishio akan membusungkan dadanya mantap. Struktur teks? Hafal. _Grammar_? Bisa. Kosakata? Banyak kok tahunya. Saat melihat soal pertama di lembar soal UN, Shishio terkekeh dalam hati.

Soal pertama aja gampang, gimana yang lain? Waduh.. bisa deh semua.

"UN Bahasa Inggris 'kan gampang. Kalau doi?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa doi, kampret."

Shishio, pelajar kelas sembilan yang kece, marah disindir masalah doi.

* * *

 **15\. Jatuh**

Penghapusnya jatuh saat Yamanbagiri ingin meletakkannya kembali. Penghapus mahal nan berkualitas tersebut harus dijaga dengan baik, jangan sampai kotor dan hancur. Apalagi digunakan untuk UN, benar-benar harus higienis.

Yamanbagiri berdecak menemukan penghapusnya malah jatuh ke belakang bangku, lebih tepatnya di bawah meja Zuikaku. Karena tidak sampai, Yamanbagiri memintai tolong Zuikaku.

"Cuy.. tolong ambilin penghapus gue,"

".. ambil sendiri, lagi sibuk,"

"Elah.. sebentar doang,"

"Gak, manja banget,"

"Gue sumpahin soal MTK yang lagi lu itung gak ketemu jawabannya."

"Gue ambilin, _wait_."

* * *

 **16\. Lembar Kerja Komputer**

LJK model sekarang sudah bukan lagi dibungkus terpisah dari soal, melainkan nyatu dengan soal yang nantinya harus digunting dari soal tersebut. Siswa tidak boleh main gunting sendiri, harus dengan pengawas.

Kadang Suzuya suka ketar-ketir melihat pengawasnya menggunting lembar jawabannya. Kalau tangannya mendadak gatel gimana? Kalau guntingnya tidak tajam gimana? Kalau-

"Waduh, gak ada gunting ya? Yasudah, dilipat lalu dirobek pelan-pelan saja," gumam si pengawas.

"... Pak, bapak mau menghancurkan masa depan saya?"

* * *

 **17\. Panik (bagian 2)**

 _ngebulngebulngebul_

Otaknya bener-bener sudah konslet, Akagi pasrah sama pikirannya. Gila, ini lima soal masih kosong melompong belum diisi. Soal UN MTK tahun ini diluar dugaan Akagi. Susah pakai kubik.

 _Waktu untuk mengerjakan ujian tersisa sepuluh_ —

Akagi tangtingtung jawabannya.

* * *

 **18\. Salah Menghitamkan**

Lancar jaya tanpa hambatan, Shokudaikiri yakin nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya pasti bagus luar biasa. Soal-soal ini begitu mudah sampai Shokudaikiri bisa coret-coret karakter moe dari anime sebelah pun juga bisa.

Sambil bersenandung dalam hati, Shokudaikiri asyik mengisi jawaban di lembar jawaban.

"Nomor 31 C.. 32 B.. 33 C—"

Shokudaikiri mengangkat pensilnya.

Salah ngitemin jawaban.

"...sial."

* * *

 **19\. Muak**

Geraman Suzuya terdengar sampai ke belakang, korbannya adalah Shishio. Ditambah suara pensil yang bergesekkan dengan kertas hampir membuat Shishio naik pitam. Sumpah, waktunya tinggal limabelas menit lagi dan Suzuya berani mengganggu konsentrasinya? Oke, ketemuan di lapangan habis UN. Gak, bercanda.

Mau tak mau, Shishio berbisik pada orang di depannya, "Psst! Suzuya! Berisik lu ah!"

"Bodo amat, gak peduli!"

Shishio berdecak, "Ganggu plis,"

"Muak gue sama Fisika-nya. Muak. Mati lu yang buat soal, mati. Pergi lu ke laut, gue sumpahin dimakan hiu,"

"... minum sana, otak lu seret tuh."

* * *

 **20\. Periksa**

Tsurumaru memainkan pensilnya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk meja gak jelas. Alhasil, Shoukaku di belakang menendang kursinya dari belakang.

"Berisik tau!"

Tsurumaru noleh, "Bosen gue. Udah selesai juga nih UN,"

"Tapi kasian yang belum selesai. Setidaknya itu LJK lu periksa dulu lha, nanti kalau—"

"Iya, iya. Bawel deh."

Belasan menit setelah itu, Tsurumaru panik membulatkan kolom nama.

* * *

 **21\. Tas**

Biasanya baik sedang UN maupun ujian biasa, semua tas harus diletakkan di depan kelas tanpa terkecuali. Sang pengawas menyuruh mereka mulai meletakkan tasnya, seluruh siswa di kelas bangkit dan berjalan ke depan kelas sambil menenteng tas berisi modul yang amat sangat berat (kecuali mereka yang nitip tas ke temannya, sialan sangat)

Akagi menyipitkan mata pada tasnya begitu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Itu siapa yang mindahin tas gua ke depan? Bukannya tadi gue mepetin ke tembok?"

* * *

 **22\. Psst!**

"Psst! Beb!"

"Ay!"

"Say!"

"Suamiku!"

Yamanbagiri lekas butuh pertolongan pertama akibat ulah temannya yang tak tahu kondisi dan realita.

(Selesainya, Yamanbagiri menjitaki si pelaku; Tsurumaru, Uguisu, dan Shokudaikiri)

* * *

 **23\. Helikopter**

Kelas yang sedang menghadapi UN tersebut luar binasa sepi, tak ada suara sama sekali-kecuali dari si pengawas yang sibuk main ponselnya. Bahkan, pensil jatuh pun mampu didengar seisi murid di dalamnya. Semuanya fokus pada soal (laknat) di depan mereka, tak ada yang ingin menoleh atau beranjak sekalipun.

 _suara baling Helikopter terdengar oleh seisi kelas; semua_

"... I hate you, Heli."

Shinano, salah satu peserta UN yang tajir, lupa ngitung sampai mana tadi.

* * *

 **24\. Curi**

"Ya anak-anak, waktunya sudah habis. Sebelum saya pungut lembar jawabannya, silakan cek dahulu. Apakah pembulatannya sudah hitam betul. Nomor pesertanya jangan sampai salah dan tertinggal."

Si pengawas mulai keliling dibantu satu-dua murid yang memunguti soal.

"Lho, soal lu mane, go?"

"Oh? Udah masuk ke kolong meja, na. Gimana dong?"

"Jangan lupa bagi-bagi gua entar ya."

Ichigo dan Haruna tertawa jahat dalam volume yang pelan.

(Selesainya, sang pengawas sadar bahwa ada satu soal yang hilang)

* * *

 **25\. Enjoy**

Bel pertanda pulang pun dibunyikan dan anak-anak mulai berhambur keluar kelas dengan mimik yang bervariasi;bahagia, lega, takut, dan lainnya. Sementara di depan ruang kelas, Yamanbagiri sibuk memainkan senjata untuk UN tadinya, sebuah pensil yang sedikit tumpul.

"Gak pulang lu?" Ada Kongou di belakangnya, menghampiri.

Yamanbagiri hanya menoleh sesaat dan kembali menatap apapun dari balkon, "Nanti aja dah, masih rame juga lagian. Gua mencoba untuk menenangkan diri setelah UN, masih deg deg-an nih. Emangnya lu enggak?"

Kongou ikut menumpu tangan pada tiang balkon, "Keknya bukan lu doang deh yang kayak gitu. Gua dan semua yang lagi UN pun juga sama, panik abis. Nah jadi," tangan gadis itu menepuk pelan pundak Yamanbagiri, "dibawa enjoy aja, oke? Ngapain kek gitu di luar belajar setelah UN. Gua gak mau mati muda karena stres dini."

Sedang pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil menanggapi teman bego-nya yang kadang ada faedahnya, "Iya dah, bener juga kata lu."

Kongou mengacung jempol pada temannya itu.

"Cuy," saut Yamanbagiri.

"Apa?"

"Makan bakso, gua traktir."

Kongou hampir tersedak, "Anjrit! Seriusan?! Seorang elo yang pelitnya ketulungan, mau traktir temannya yang kurang ajar ini?!"

Yamanbagiri berdecak, "Kalau gak mau mah gampang, tinggal ngajak yang laen. Buruan ah, laper gua,"

"Eh iya iya, ayuk dah _gece._ "

Dan mereka berbincang banyak hal selama perjalanan menuju si tukang bakso tercinta belakang sekolah.

.

 _(note :_ _ **gece = gerak cepat**_ _)_

* * *

 **26\. Selesai**

"UN kemarin gimana?"

"Aelah, lupakan saja sudah."

"Akhirnya... gua bisa jalan ke mall."

"Gua mau tidur, sial. Begadang nih."

Percakapan dua hari seusai UN dipenuhi curhatan-curhatan UN mereka, bagaimana leganya mereka, bagaimana stresnya mereka belajar terus, bagaimana mereka nekat begadang demi menghafal teori dari berbagai mata pelajaran.

"Capek gua.."

Shokudaikiri mengelungkupkan kepala di atas meja, selagi Tsurumaru menampangkan wajah dengan senyum lebar.

"UNnya udah selesai elah,"

"UN sih udah, hasilnya gimana bego?

"... jangan diingetin."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Sudah tidak paham apa yang saya tulis (tujuh bulan yang lalu) ini

Kesan dan pesan sangat amat saya nantikan. Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya!


End file.
